Garden Harmony
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Ron Weasley pushes Hermione to far in the common room one night, Harry is there for her and hidden feelings rise to the surface. mild Ron!Bashing. One shot H/Hr


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it's J.K. Rowlings.  
I do not own the song 'Gunning Down Romance' That's Savage Gardens, got it? good.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was subject to another one of the famous Granger/Weasley arguments. Ron had not done his homework yet again and had asked Hermione for help, as the argument degenerated everyone slowly stopped what they were doing to watch the train-wreck unfold.  
As this happened the charmed radio in the background started to play Savage Gardens 'Gunning Down Romance' the tempo and tone of the song seemed particularly apt to what was going on.

_Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain_  
_And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in_  
_Your veins_  
_In your veins_

He looked towards her, his emotions burning, he saw how the words the red head spoke hurt her.  
Getting up he walked close to them, coming up unnoticed behind her, seen only by Ron who was busy carrying on with the insults he was throwing "Know-It-All bookworm! Gods I know I asked for help but all you do is say 'Read this chapter' or 'it's explained by blah-de-blah-blah! Just write the answer you Bushy-haired bucktoothed bint!"

This last bit finally drove Harry over the edge, stepping up behind Hermione with his arms crossed he spoke in a quiet tone that anyone who knew harry never wanted to hear.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I hereby call into effect the life debt owed to me for the defeat of one Tom Marvolo Riddle thus saving your life with your status to him as 'Blood Traitor', you will no longer associate, approach or speak with either myself or Hermione Granger, Furthermore you shall not allow, ask, or encourage others to do so upon your behalf, and Finally you will not seek any form of retribution upon us, should you do so then your magic and life will be forfeit. So Mote. It. BE!"

_Love come quickly_  
_Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in_  
_It's on the brink_  
_love come quickly_  
_because I don't think I can keep this monster in_  
_It's in my skin_

Hermione stood there in shock. She had long wondered if she would ever be able to say no to Ron and keep her head held high with the words he spoke, and even be able to do so and keep her friendship with Harry. She only associated with Ron as she didn't wish to lose Harry. But this time as she was about to lose her temper with Ron for the last time and tell him to never speak to her again, Harry saved her – She couldn't believe what she'd heard, and how he'd worded it; she never had to speak to the redhead again.  
Then the impact of all the insults he had thrown had struck her, he'd said aloud every hurtful thing about her appearance, she knew she wasn't good looking but to have that thrown in her face was too much. As Ron stormed away before he could do anything to call in to effect the consequences of his life debt, Hermione turned with the intent to flee the area, only to run straight into Harry's chest, his arms coming around her, letting her cry into him.

_love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine_  
_they're morphine_  
_cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen_  
_rarely seen_  
_love I beg you_  
_lift me up into that privileged point of view_  
_the world of two_  
_love don't leave me_  
_because I console myself that hallmark cards are true_  
_I really do_

Harry looked down to the woman in his embrace, and then around the room meeting everyone's eyes, wordlessly saying not to approach them for a while before gently leading her to one of the oversized armchairs against the walls, placing a small privacy and silencing charm around it before sitting in it and gently cradling her in his arms, just being there for her, no words spoken as he let her cry out her pain.

She couldn't believe how even now the old insults had hurt; she didn't know what to think anymore all she knew is that even though they were no longer true it _hurt, _they came from him. Ron, who she had tried to have a relationship with before they both realised they weren't going to last. They had continued their friendship at the time to make things easier for Harry, so as he would not have had to choose between them. He had said the few things she had once confided to him still upset her – Deliberately done to hurt her.  
She only wished the man she held onto now would see her as someone who could be loved, who could love him, because she did; only she never could hope he loved her back.

_I'm gunning down romance _  
_it never did a thing for me_  
_but heartache and misery_  
_ain't nothing but a tragedy_  
_I'm gunning down romance _  
_it never did a thing for me_  
_but heartache and misery_  
_ain't nothing but a tragedy_

Slowly he felt the heartrending sobs slow, looking up he saw the youngest Weasley on the edge of the privacy ward, holding both a box of tissues and a bottle of . . . Butterbeer? She motioned as to come sit on the arm of the chair. He nodded, glad of her friendship – they had tried to pick up where they had left off before he had gone on that horcrux hunt, but he was too different, too closed – he couldn't let anyone in, so he had quietly spoken with her one night ending it before he hurt her with his distance. Surprisingly she had understood and had promised she would always be there as a friend for him. – She set the tissues down on the table by the chair with the drink, motioning that the drink was for him not Hermione before backing away and leaving them some privacy again.

Looking down to the woman in his arms he could see she was still upset, had yet to even open her eyes, tears still leaking down her beautiful . . . _:Wait. What? Since when do I think of her like that?:_ slowly he firmed his grip around her with one arm so as not to dislodge her when he reached for the tissues and gently pressed them into the hand that wasn't still holding his shirt in a death-grip.  
looking down to her face again her watched as she wiped away the tears and looked up to him.  
The world stopped when he looked into her cinnamon eyes, so open, needing to be reassured. Needing to know she would be ok still.  
He thought he could even see a trace of longing and love there.

_love don't leave me_  
_take these broken wings_  
_I'm going to take these broken wings_  
_and learn to fly_  
_And learn to fly away_  
_And learn to fly away_

She felt the tissues being pressed into her hand, let herself feel the comfort of being in his arms, allowed herself to feel emotions she had locked away years ago, letting herself feel a little, just to get her through the moment.  
wiping her face she then made the mistake to look up into his eyes, the words of thanks died on her tongue as she was lost.  
His eyes had never been this deep emerald, she couldn't look away, longed to be held by him forever, not realising she was allowing the flicker of love she was allowing herself to feel to show.  
Unnoticed by her one final tear fell from her eyes, she did notice his hand however when he gently cupped her face and thumbed the tear away. He slowly leaned down to her.  
_:Wait . . .he isn't going too . . he . . . oh my:_ she lost all thought as his lips gently brushed against hers, in a chaste yet wonderful kiss.  
as he pulled away she let herself hope before she met his gaze and saw what she had wanted for all this time, his desire to be hers, his love for her. Gently she reached up and pulled his head down for another kiss, this one leaving them both breathless and flushed. Gently holding his hand she got up and pulled him up to follow her to the Head Dorm. Everyone in the common room felt the overpowered silencing and locking ward going up on the door.

_I'm gunning down romance_

Ginny looked to the door before calmly walking to the table and grabbing the un-drunken butterbeer, taking a swig she listened to the last refrain of the song.  
_:Well romance can be reborn, and those two may just be able to:_ she thought taking one more look to the door before heading back to her own chair and carrying on with her homework as if nothing had happened.

* * *

A/N Well that's it, my first Harry Potter fanfic. please be kind with your reviews.


End file.
